


Babysitting

by SunSpell80



Series: TWD [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Judith is like 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: “Judith wants an allowance for watching Holden.”“An allowance? Of what?”“Ration cards and candy, apparently.”“I only suggested it because Mrs. Talbot gives Gina an allowance."“Yeah, well, Mrs. Talbot didn’t wipe Gina’s ass when she was a baby, you brat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Enid and Carl - 24/25ish  
> Judith: 12  
> Holden: 1  
> Set in the future where Walkers are still definitely a thing and life still isn't like what it was before, but they've got a better handle on the situation and they've got a nice little network of communities and even though traveling can still be pretty dangerous things are still pretty safe within the walls of Alexandria, so Judith has been able to live a relatively sheltered life.

Judith heaved a heavy sigh as she watched Enid pack up for her trip to the Hilltop. “ _When_ will you be back?”

“Probably around sundown, I told you already.” Enid reminded her, frowning as she tested the weight of two different knives in her hand, trying to remember which one she had decided she liked better. “There’s lunch and dinner in the pantry, you just have to heat it up.”

It wasn’t the _food_ Judith was worried about, it was being inside all day looking after a baby. Judith shot a glance at Holden, who gurgled happily at her. Her heart melted a little at the sight.

She loved her nephew to pieces, he was adorable and a lot of fun to play with. But Judith was constantly stuck babysitting him, while her friends were free to run around and do whatever they wanted. They only got two days off of school every week and she was _supposed_ to be going over to her friend Brendan’s house to hang out. That had been the plan anyway, until Dad had told her last night that Enid and Carl were making a run over to the Hilltop and needed her to watch Holden for them.

Judith’s friend Gina also spent a lot of time babysitting, for her next door neighbors, but she got paid to do that, and she could tell them no if she didn’t have the time. Meanwhile Judith was just _expected_ to always drop everything and babysit whenever Carl and Enid were busy. Honestly at this point she might as well move in with them and become a live-in slave. 

“Hey Enid?” Judith hedged, feeling now was as good of a time to bring this up as ever. “Do you think I could maybe…get an allowance for watching Holden?”

Enid paused in her packing, giving Judith her full attention. “I’m sorry, what?”

“An allowance.” Judith repeated with confidence. “Gina gets one for babysitting, she gets a ration-card per day she babysits. Plus candy, if she has to change a diaper.”

Her sister-in-law said nothing for a moment, her lips twisting into what could either be the beginning of a grimace or a smile. It was hard to tell. “Hey, Carl!” She finally called out, and Judith cringed. This was probably going nowhere good.

“Yeah?” Her brother’s disembodied voice came from the pantry.

“Judith wants an allowance for watching Holden.”

There was silence. “An _allowance_?” Carl poked his head into the room, looking amused. “Of what?”

“Ration cards and candy, apparently.” Enid informed him, grinning now. 

“I only suggested it because Mrs. Talbot gives Gina an allowance,” Judith defended, annoyed at their reaction. 

“Yeah, well, Mrs. Talbot didn’t wipe Gina’s ass when she was a baby, you brat,” retorted Carl, fully entering the room now and cuffing Judith on the head.

Judith scowled and rubbed her head, even though it hadn’t actually hurt. “Blame Dad, not me.”

“You're right, he should’ve given _me_ an allowance. ‘Thanks for changing Judith’s diaper, here’s a quarter of a pecan, son.’” Carl drawled in an imitation of their father’s voice, scooping up Holden from his playpen.

Judith rolled her eyes, “Okay, I get it, life was difficult and you suffered,” she deadpanned. “But things are better now.”

“Exactly,” Enid jumped in, zipping up her pack. “So be grateful.”

“Yeah Jude, your allowance is food in your stomach and a roof over your head.”

“You know what, forget it.” Judith huffed and reached to take Holden from Carl. “You guys used to be cool,” she accused Carl and Enid, who were both smirking at her.

“And you used to fart in your sleep. We all change.”

“Ugh, just _gooooo._ ” 


End file.
